familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Rutherford (?-c1768)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> Apr. 26 1768 Cmnt<---> Date is based on letter from current (1998) owner of the Rutherford family bible. Chalkley, vol 2:144, will written 1760, proved 1768, probated 1769 need verification; Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Rockbridge County, VA Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Margaret McMahan (?-?) Cmnt<---> White, 1902:1 identifies her as James cousin Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> John Rutherford (?-?) Cmnt<---> White, 1902:1; McPheeters, 1842 is ambiguous on this point, Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Isabella Alleine (?-?) Cmnt<---> White 1902:1 identifies her as the dau. of Rev. Joseph Alleine (?-?). The basis for this is unknown. McPheeters, 1842 does not make this connection. No primary documentation is known to address this point. Ancestry Child List Family History Alternative Interpretation Records From Chalkley's Table needs cleanup Citation Original Record Page Content Commentary Vol 2:269 Page 145 Wm. Patton, aged 64, deposes, in Rockbridge, 7th November, 1806, he has lived in Rockbridge 56 years since last May. After the Revolution there was a rapid increase of immigration from the North. James Wardlaw and deponent's father were intimate. James had a son Hugh and a son Robert. There were Indian troubles for about 10 years. Fifty years ago there was a fort at McClung; the last incursion was 43 years ago, when 16 or 17 people were killed. Deponent helped bury them and they were attacked at the burial. These were very early settlers, viz: James, Alexr. Saml. Walker, James Moore, Saml. Coalter, Jno. Wallace, Archd. Rhea, James Rutherford, James Buchanan, Andrew and Charles Hays. Deponent was born September, 1742. McDowell was killed Christmas or New Year's, after his birth. Vol 2:444 Page 178. 1756: Processioned by Andrew hays and Jacob Anderson, viz: For Capt. Joseph Culton, for John Stuart, for Robert Stuart, for Alex. McCroskey, for Alex. Miller, for James Moor, for James Robson, for Wm. Reach, for Robert Roech, for James Ritherfoard, for Jno. Bounton, for Wm. Givin, for Robert Culton, for Wm. Porter, for John McCroskey, for Wm. Buchanan, for Charles Hays, for Alex. Walker, Jr., for Alex. Walker, Sr., for James Walker, for John Walker, for John Wallis, for Andrew Hays, for Jacob Anderson. Vol 3:104 Page 118. 18th May, 1768. Alexander Walker's bond (with Thomas Hudson, John Wallace) as administrator, c. t. a., of James Rutherford. Page 119. 18th May, 1768. James Rutherford's will was presented by Wm. Buchanan, one of the executors, who refused to execute. It is proved that Margaret, the widow, likewise refuses. Will is proved, by William Buchanan (another witness, James Buchanan, being dead). The other witness, Archibald Buchanan, is ordered summoned. Administration granted Alex. Walker. Page 134. 24th December, 1760. James Rutherford's will, weaver-- Wife, Margaret; son, Samuel, deaf and dumb. My son, John Wallace, and my _____, Thos. Hudson. Executors, wife Margaret and Wm. Buchanan. Teste: William Thompson, Archibald Buchanan, James Buchanan, Wm. Buchanan. Proved, 17th August, 1768, by Archibald Buchanan. Page 135. 7th July, 1768. James Rutherford's estate appraised, by Joseph Culton, John Berry, John Walker; John McCampbel's bond; Thos. Hutson's; Mat. Moorchead's. Vol 3:109, Page 219. 17th June, 1769. Margaret Rutherford's receipt to Alexander Walker, executor of James Rutherford, for her portion of her husband's estate. Teste: William Buchanan, Thos. Hutson, John Wallace. Vol 3:333 Page 538. 18th March, 1755. John Wallace, plantationer, to James Rutherford, plantationer, £20, 322-1/2 acres of Borden's tract on Walker's Creek: corner Wm. Reagh; Archibald Reagh's corner. Livery, &c. Delivered: John Buchanan, weaver, September, 1755. Vol 3:471 Page 491. 16th May, 1768. Joseph Rediford (Redeford, Rutherford) to Joseph Rutherford, Jr., £50, 134 acres on Cub Run, part of 400 acres patented to James Wood, 12th January, 1746, and by him bequeathed to Mary Wood by will recorded in Frederick and by Mary conveyed to Joseph Rutherford, 31st December, 1760; corner Thomas Rutherford in line of Felix Gilbert's land on spur of Peaked Mountain. Teste: John Dickenson, Ralph Lafferty, Daniel Kidd. Delivered: Jas. Rutherford, 23d February, 1773. (included in index under James, but name does not appear on page, this item actually deals with a Joseph Rutherford. Rutherford, Margaret, Vol 3:104 Vol 3:109 Vol 3:135 Page 242 11th February, 1769. Margaret Rutherford's will--Widow, being old and failed in body; to son, Samuel Rutherford, deaf and dumb; to sons, John Wallace and Thomas Hutson; to Rebecca Campbell, after Samuel's death; to James Wallace, £7; to Robert Wallace, £5; to Margaret Hutson, £5; to Isbela Hutson, £5. Executors, Alex. Walker, William Buchanan. Teste: Robert Tedford, George Buchanan, Alex. Tedford, John Tedford. Proved, 18th May, 1774, by all the Tedfords. Executors qualified with David Tedford, John Wallace. Page 250. 13th August, 1774. Margaret Rutherford's estate appraised by John Walker, Michael Couter, George Jameson--Bonds on Thomas Hutson. Vol 3:159 Page 173. 16th May, 1781. Recorded. John Berry's estate settlement-- Paid Margret Kirkpatrick, Samuel Neizbitt, Elizabeth Henry. Debts and legacies paid by the executor--To David McCrea for funeral liquor, £1.7.0, Anthony Kelly for a coffin, Margret Rutherford, Capt. John Gilmore, Wm. Berry, James Berry, Rebecca Buchanan, Robt. Fearis, Alex. McIlroy, George and Charles Berry. Robt. Kilpatrick, Rebecca Kelly, Mary Johnson, Elizabeth Bell, Andrew McCampbell for Jno. Berry, Jr., Francis and Elizabeth Berry, Mary Neizbitt, John Berry Shoemaker, Rebecca Gillaspy. Uncertain Intermediate Source Noted in: Rutherford Genforum Rockbridge County, VA Deed Book C pp. 172-174. (Transcription) To all to whom these presents shall come, Thomas Hutson, Robert Peerey and Isbell his wife, Robin Wallace and Sarah his Wife, James Wallace and Agness his wife and Robert Campbell and Rebecca his Wife send greeting Whereas James Rutherford since deceased, and John Wallace who is also since dead who intermarried with Isbell the Daughter of the said James Rutherford purchased in partnership of a certain Benjamin Burden a tract of Land in Rockbridge County in the Commonwealth of Virginia lying on the South Side of Walkers Creek containing about six hundred & forty Acres of Land and afterwards divided the same equally between them and whereas also Thomas Hutson, intermarried with Jean the Daughter of the said James Rutherford, who is also since dead and the said James Rutherford in consideration of the said Marriage executed to the said Thomas Hutson his bond for the conveyance to him of one hundred and sixty acres of the said James Rutherfords part of the said land which one hundred and Sixty Acres of land was one half of the said James Rutherfords proportion of the said Land and whereas the other one hundred and sixty acres of the said Land was directed by the said''' James Rutherford''' to be sold and the proceeds of the sale to be appropriated to the support of Samuel Rutherford his Son, who was deaf and dumb & is since dead which the said Thomas Hutson has since purchased at public sale And whereas Robert Peerey has inter-married with Isbell the Daughter of the said Thomas Hutson'' and the said ''Thomas Hutson gave to him in consideration of the said Marriage the one hundred and Sixty Acres of land, given to him by the said James Rutherford and the said Robert Peerey has sold the same to a certain James Beard who has sold the same to a certain Weinegar and whereas the said Thomas Hutson has lost the Bond executed to him as aforesaid by the said James Rutherford and James Wallace and Agness his Wife Robin Wallace and Sarah his Wife and Robert Campbell and Rebecca his Wife, the said James, Robin, and Rebecca being the only Children of the said John Wallace deceased are willing to join with the said Thomas Hutson and Robert Peery and Isbell his wife in a conveyance of the said One hundred and Sixty Acres of Land given to the said Thomas Hutson as aforesaid to the said Weinegar Now know ye that we Thomas Hutson Robert Peerey and Isbell his wife Robin Wallace and Sarah his wife James Wallace And Agness his Wife and Robert Campbell and Rebecca his Wife for the cause aforesaid and for divers good considerations as thereunto moving have made ordained constituted and appointed and by these Presents Do make ordain constitute and appoint John Walker of Rockbridge County in the Commonwealth aforesaid our true and lawful Attorney for us and in our names to sign seal and deliver as out Act and deed a good and lawful deed of Conveyance to the said Weineger of the One hundred and Sixty Acres of Land Given as aforesaid to the said Thomas Hutson by the said James Rutherford Giving and hereby granting unto our said attorney full power and authority to act and do in the premises as fully to all intents and purposes as we ourselves might or could do if personally present Ratifying confirming and allowing for firm and effectual all and whatsoever our said attorney shall lawfully do or cause to be done in the premises by Virtue of these presents. In Witness whereof the said Thomas Hutson, Robert Peerey and Isbell his Wife Robin Wallace and Sarah his wife James Wallace and Agness his Wife and Robert Campbell and Rebecca his Wife have set their hands and affixed their seals this day of August 1794. Sealed and delivered in presence of the words and is since dead being first interlined. Signed: Robert Wallace, James Wallace, Agnes Wallace, Robert Peery, Isabella Peery, Robert Wallace, Sarah Wallace, Robert Campbell, Rebecca Campbell, Thomas Hutson and Mary Hutson References (see Rutherfordiana/Source Material Extracts/Extract from WKR Links Research Needs Contributors Category:Married cousin Category:Created Using Research Template Category:Non-SMW people articles